Canada's Russian Guardian Angel(currently on hold)
by TheRealMiraJ
Summary: Canada is training for the Winter Olympics and Is visited by someone everyday from the day he started training, where will this relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

Everyday is the same with me. Ignored, pushed around, and never remembered, I hate it but, I can't do anything about it. I just hope that the Winter Olympics make me noticeable this year so I have to work extra hard.

"Okay, we need to work harder on snowboarding, skiing, and hockey." I grab the papers of the Olympics of this year and begin to practice.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said.

"I'm Canada." I said mopping a bit. "I wish people would notice me." I look at the sports again. "I better start working." I go into my room to chance into my snowboarding gear and make sure all my gear weren't broken or damaged. Then I grabbed my board and headed out of my house and into the snow. "Looks like today's going to be a calm day." I smile and started to hike up a mountain to board.

"What are we doing?" Asked the small white bear.

"We're snowboarding for the Winter Olympics this year." I answered him. "This is gonna be fun."

I get up onto the tip of the mountain and put on my snow goggles and begin to board down the mountain. The wind felt cool against my face and dodging the trees and rocks was the fun part because it made me feel like I was the wind whisping through the trees. And as soon as I got to a hill I jumped off it and did a triple back flip and made a perfect landing. I smile and laugh from the fun. I hit another hill and decided to make a few stunts like front flip while holding the board and I landed fine but I was a little late and swiveled off almost hitting a tree.

"WAH!" As I'm bracing for impact I end up hitting something not so hard. "W-What?"

"You know you should be more careful. Nature has a bad habit of hurting people like you." I heard a man say in a Russian accent.

"R-R-RUSSIA?!" I yelled in surprise, which isn't very loud and tremble.

"Da, so how's your day Canada?" He asked casually.

"W-What are you doing in my country?" I asked him scared half to death.

"Nothing really I wanted to know how you were and to have some of your homemade pancakes with your famous maple syrup." He said with his stomach rumbling.

"O-Okay. Then lets go to my log cabin to get something to eat." I said nervously.

"Okay, lets go before it gets too cold." He said covering his mouth with his scarf.

"Yeah." I try to stand up correctly to lead him to my house but when I did I felt a sharp pain in my leg. "AH!" I sat in the snow and held my shin.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

I look at my hand to see that there's blood. "Ow." Then Russia kneels down to me and looks at my shin.

"Oh. . . That looks like it hurts." Russia takes off his scarf and wraps it around my shin. "And one more thing." Russia's arms scoop under me and pick me up and started walking down the mountain with my board left behind.

"H-Hey! You don't have to that, I can walk-!" I was cut off by Russia's lips on mine. "W-WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It was the only way to make you shut up. Because I'm sorta holding you." He keeps walking down the mountain as I cover my mouth with my gloves and blushed brightly. I look at him and notice he was smiling but, for some odd reason I feel a warm and comfortable by it as he carried me.

After a while we finally reach my cabin.

"You can set me down now." I said to him.

"No no, I like carrying you, you're really light and really quiet unlike your brother." He opens the door but the door brakes from him using too much force.

"M-My door!" I freak out a bit about the door and the cold. "It took me forever to put the door there when I got this cabin." He sets me down on the couch in the living room.

"You know your very jumpy Canada." He smiles and fixes the door. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I also came here to give you something." He pulls out a sunflower from his coat. "It's for good luck." He hands me the sunflower.

"T-Thank you." I take the sunflower.

"Now, lets take a look at your leg." He kneels down to the floor and lifts my pant leg up to look at my wound. "Do you have anything to clean it with?"

"I didn't think this wound happen so I didn't bring any bandages b-but, there's water in the kitchen." I told him still a bit embarrassed and still thinking about the kiss.

"Okay, I'll be right back with the water." He smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Why is he being so nice to me? I thought he just wanted to countries to become one with him?" I whispered to myself. Russia comes back from the kitchen with a cup of water and a dish towel.

"Alright now, just put your leg here and I'll do the rest." He pointed to the coffee table to put my leg there.

"O-Okay." I put my leg on the table.

Russia pulled my pant leg up to my knee and looked at the bleeding wound. Russia then put his face close to my bare leg and licked the blood.

"R-Russia?!" I got goosebumps and shivered.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you now. . . Matthew." He said looking at me with calm soft eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I blushed covering my face with my sleeves and my eyes wide open with surprise that he said my real name. Then Russia licks the blood from his lips and smiles and slowly pours the water on my wound.

"Your skin is very smooth, and your blood reminds me of something." Russia said patting my wound with the towel thinking. "Oh well, anyway I'll let you borrow my scarf for the time being since you have no bandages here." He warps his scarf around my wound.

"T-Thank you." I said in a soft voice.

"You know you're really cute when you're quiet, unlike your brother. Oh, I really want to know who's older you or America?" Russia made me blush again and I tried to answer without shuddering.

"Actually I'm older by three days but, since we look alike we consider ourselves twins." I said smiling a bit.

"Oh, I get it now." Russia stands up. "Okay now, we're all done. Can you stand?" He said holding out his hand with a kind and gentle smile.

"I think so." I take Russia's hand and try to stand. "Haha, sorry for all the trouble I've caused you Russia."

"It's no big deal. . . And done." Russia pats my wound lightly. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't know." I stand up, but I fall from my clumsiness "AH!" I brace for impact, but I was caught.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings." He sighs. "We don't want you getting hurt more before the Winter Olympics even starts, Da?"

"Y-Yeah." I thought about my training I was so excited for. "Only 2 months." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something Canada?" Russia said looking at me still in his arms.

"I-It's nothing just thinking out loud." I told him cause he was planning on participating in the Olympics too. Russia stands me up.

"Anyway I have to go Belarus is probably hunting me down, so I'll see you at the world meeting tomorrow afternoon?" Russia asked putting his gloves on.

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you later." I stand up straight and limp over to him so I could see him off.

"Oh, one more thing I almost forgot." Russia turns to me and leans close to me. I blush from how close he was.

"W-W-What?" I asked him backing away a little. Russia leans closer and closer until his lips were on mine. My face turns red and my eyes widen and I stumble back falling to the floor. "W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Your lips looked sweet so I wanted a taste and they tasted like maple syrup and I like the taste of sweet things like that." Russia said to me in a tease voice as he smiled and left.

After he leaves and closes the door I stare blankly at the door as Kumajirou comes out of nowhere and lays on my lap. "Really Kumajirou."

"Who are you?" I sigh and face palm. I then pick up Kumajirou and stand up.

"I need to see America." I walk to my room and look at my phone. "My god!"

-Inbox Full-

"They're all from America!" I look at the first one he sent.

-Dude youll nevr guess wat happened the movies 2day.-

"What?" I read the last one he sent.

-Ok Mat suriously ansr, were in som deep shit. And now Russia's gonna hav our heads!-

"What happened?" I get one last text before I call him.

-Mat watevr happens, I 3 you bro.-

"MAT!" America sounded like he was crying.

"What's wrong America?" I asked out of concerned.

"Dude, Italy may have been in my house and may have sent a missile to Russia." My eyes widen.

"Alfred! What the hell! Can you change the target?!" I asked him.

"Oh yeah! hold on." I hear random noises from the other side of the phone like glass breaking, thuds, cats, and America's yells.

"Um, America?" I said after waiting a few seconds.

"All done, the target is the middle of the ocean!" America said sighing on the other side of the phone.

"Thank god." I smiled and sighed. "Oh, America?"

"What Mattie?" He asked happily and proud.

"Can we meet sometime tomorrow morning before the meeting?" I asked him.

"Sure how about over some pancakes at McDonalds in my nation?" America said in a happy tone.

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow then, bye" I end the call and sighed. I think about the kiss and blush again thinking of it. I also hold my wound thinking of Russia wondering if he was always this nice to the other countries.

"Fish!" Kumajiro looks at me with hunger.

"Okay, okay just give me a second Kumajiro." I limp lightly to the kitchen to the fridge to get Kumajiro a fish. "Here Kumajiro." I hand him the fish and smiled while he ate it. I then think of Russia smiling at me with a burning passion.

"C-Canada! Snap out of it!" I slapped my cheeks to snap me out of it. "I-I need to forget about him and start thinking about the Olympics!" Kumajiro makes a loud burp and it makes me jump because it was so sudden. "Kumajiro!" Kumajiro just looked at me and smiled then walked to his bed in the living room. I then sigh and go to my bedroom and lay on my bed curling up to my body pillow with the Canadian flag on it. "I'll start practice again tomorrow after the meeting is over." I hug my body pillow and slowly began to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm woke me up at seven this morning and so I got up and got ready. I also did few chores so I wouldn't do them later, so I did the laundry, washed dishes, swept the floors, and cleaned up the living room and my bedroom. Then my phone began to ring so I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dude, it's Alfred. I'm coming over to pick you up right now, but it might be a while with morning traffic." It was Alfred of course and I understood that situation and answered him.

"It's okay Alfred. I know what that's like so I understand." I told him.

"Okay, see you around nine-ish?" he asked me.

"Sure, see you then. Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and then I do some more chores around the house.

I go outside to chop up some firewood for tonight so one, I don't freeze and two, I can eat food fresh off the fire. I then clean the bathrooms and then I get to the basement. I haven't been in the basement since I became a nation and won my rights and freedom. Everything was dusty and old with cardboard, bags and other items wrapped in blankets. When I get to the last step I look to my right to see a box of old, old memories of when America, France, England and I where still together and Alfred still had no idea that the food he was eating was more bad for him than McDonalds. I pick up the box of pictures, dolls, clothes and other items in it and brushed away the dust and cobwebs on it. When I open the box the first thing I see is a picture of me and a strange boy, it wasn't Alfred and I don't think I knew them. I stared at the picture and then I saw something engraved into the back of the glass frame it had. But even when I tried to get all the dust out I still couldn't read it all I could read is:

T_G_TH_R F_R_V_R - L_V_ _V_N BR_G_NSK_ (I took out all vowels)

"I can't read it. It's probably not important." I put it back in the box and take it upstairs into my room and continue to look through the box of memories until Alfred can pick me up. After a while Alfred finally picks me up and I grab the picture of me and the boy and hope for England or France to tell me what the frame says. I also grab Russia's scarf.

"Dude! Hurry up!" He yelled from his limo jeep.

"Okay!" I grab Kumajiro the picture frame and my coat and leave my house and get into the jeep. "Okay let's go America."

"TO MCDONALDS!" Alfred said excitedly. "What are you gonna get?"

"Probably three pancakes with extra syrup." I said with a smile.

"I'll have fish!" Kumajiro said.

"Okay and I'll have five McGriddles!" Alfred said loudly.

"Do you really need to eat that much Alfred?" I asked him.

"It keeps my energy up and I LOVE there food." He answered.

I sigh and laughed lightly. Then I just waited until we got our food for me to start talk about what happened then I turned red.

"Dude are you okay?" Alfred asked me in worry.

"Y-Yeah." I said quickly and quietly.

Alfred gave out a sigh. "What happened?" He asked me.

"It's about Russia." I told him. He jumped back in shock and started to shake with food coming out of his mouth. "What?" I asked him.

"Stay away from him!" He almost yelled in my face.

"That's the problem; he wants me to see him after the world meeting." I told him. "He also did some things that are weird, even for him."

"How?" Alfred calmed down and relaxed a bit.

"I was training for the winter Olympics and I crashed into a tree and then he just helped me." I told him with a concern look.

"Is that it?" He added.

"No, he told me I was cute and took care of the wound I had on my leg and then told me that I was quieter that you, but I still talked a lot so he-" I stopped and blushed.

"He what?" Alfred asked in concern.

"He kissed me and gave me this." I showed Alfred the scarf.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! HE GAVE YOU HIS SCARF?! He never takes that thing off I don't even know if he washes that thing." He yelled at me.

"I don't know what to do and you listen to me better that France and England would ever do now." I told him with my face still flushed.

"Hmm. . . Maybe you shouldn't go see him, but if he forces you to go then tell me or text me as fast as you can before you go see him." He smiled. "You are older than me, but I'm your hero brother Alfred F. Jones A.K.A. America home of the brave and land of the free!" He said with all the confidence he had.

"Thank you Alfred." I told him with the happiest smile.

"To let you know I'm serious," He breathed in and out and stood at attention and saluted like an American soldier and had a straight face. "I'll protect my younger brother Matthew Williams A.K.A. Canada from being around Ivan Braginski A.K.A. Russia." My eyes widened from his strong confidence and bravery towards Russia then I look at him and laugh a little.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I laughed and looked at him.

"N-No I'm not! A hero's never scared!" I looked him in disbelief and waited for the truth.

"Come on America." I told him.

"I'm petrified." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I appreciate all that you're doing for me Alfred. Thank you really, Russia's sweet at nice at times, but he's a wolf in sheep's skin." I told him still with a smile.

"You're my brother I would always be there for you." Alfred said while smiling. Then Alfred messed with my hair. "We're going to the world meeting now are you ready?" He asked.

I breathed in and out and nodded in confidence and squeezed the scarf and finished my pancakes as Alfred finished his food. "Yes, I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the world meeting and Russia was talking to china. "There he is."

"Careful Canada." said Alfred concerned about me.

I walk to him with his scarf. "Russia, um here's your scarf." I hand him my scarf. "I washed it so it wouldn't have blood on it when I gave it back to you.

"Thank you Canada." He takes the scarf and puts it around my neck.

"W-What?!" Russia pulls me in but Alfred stopped him and pulled me away from Russia. I turn a bright red. And I started to whisper to myself.

"Are you okay dude?" asked Alfred.

"It almost happened again, it almost happened again!" I cover my face.

"Dude, it's okay just stay calm I got your back." Alfred said. I look at him with my face still a bit red.

"A-Anyway have you seen France or England yet?" I asked Alfred.

"Yeah they both came in right about when we got here." He told me.

"Okay, um I'll be right back." I run off to where I would think France would be and I was right.

"U-Um France?" I asked him. He looked at me and his eyes widened with surprise.

"What is it Canada?" He answered.

"W-Well I was cleaning my house and came across this while I was cleaning." I hand the picture frame with me and the boy.

"H-How did you get that?!" France snatched it from me.

"W-What are you doing France?!" I yelled.

"We need to talk to England about this as well." France sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well-" France was stopped mid sentence by England.

"There you two are. Why are you two in he-! France it that what I think it is?" England asked pointing at the frame.

"Oui." France said.

"I TOLD YOU TO BURN THAT PICTURE AND THE FRAME YOU TWAT!" England yelled at France.

"U-Um England who's in the picture with me and what does the flame say." I asked.

"I wish you never met him." England sighed. "The boy in the picture is Ivan also known as Russia. And the frame says-!" England was cut off.

"Together Forever – Love Ivan Brigenski." Russia came into the room.

My eyes widened and I collapse to the floor. "Is this why you tease me?" I asked Russia.

"Not really. I just like you more than anyone even my big sister Belgium." Russia comes closer to me.

"Stay away from my little one you monster." France protected me. But Russia put his hands on his shoulders and a dark aura surrounded them.

"Could you say that again, I couldn't quite hear you?" Russia said.

"Okay he's all yours!" France said.

"France, you trader!" I yelled and began to run to America.

"ALFRED!" I yelled at him and ran into him. He was drinking the rest of the coffee he ordered with his breakfast so when I ran into him he spit it all out.

"Mattie!" America said choking a little. "What's wrong?"

"Russia!" I pointed to Russia slowly coming towards us with a dark aura.

"We need to find Belarus quick!" America and I ran to find Belarus. I saw Japan and ran to him with America.

"Japan! We need your help!" Japan looked at us funny but then again he doesn't show much.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"We can't find Belarus because Russia's after us!" Alfred told him.

"I think I saw her in the lounge." Said Japan.

"Thanks Japan." Alfred yelled while dragging me to the lounge. Japan just waved with the look of what just happened. And once we reach the lounge we found Belarus and ran to her.

"Belarus!" Alfred yelled.

"What do you want stupid idiot?" She gave us the cold shoulder.

"Russia's decided to become one with you." I told her.

"R-Really?! Big brother and me? Where is he I want to see him." Belarus asked us with hearts in her eyes.

"Over there." I pointed to a surprised Russia.

"Big brother!" Belarus ran after Russia.

"AHH!" Russia went running while he was yelling in fear.

"Come back big brother you said we would become one!" She said running.

I sigh in relief and smile. "Thank you America."

"No problem. I'd do anything for my bro." He laughed.

America and I head to the main hall where most of the nations where waiting for us and Russia was at the end of the table with Belarus hugging him.

"As you all know the Winter Olympics are coming up." Germany announced. "And because of this meetings will be shorter so we have time to train and practice new techniques for the competition." Germany pulls out a folder with a bunch of papers. "This here is the participants of this year." He clears his throat and begins to speak. "First, America."

"YES!" America shouted.

"Finland, Sweden and Norway."

"Yes! Sweden we got in!" Finland hugs Sweden while he nods with no emotion.

"That's awesome." Norway jumped into Finland and Sweden.

"Japan and China."

"I can't wait aru!" China said excitingly.

"This is going to be a fun, thank you for this opportunity." Japan and China both bow.

"Then Canada and Russia." Germany finished.

"You and Italy aren't participating this year?" Asked Japan.

"Ve! Germany and I are going to Greece and Turkey for ta month!~" Italy said suddenly hanging on Germany's arm.

"I see, have a safe trip then you two." Japan told them.

"Good luck in the Winter Olympics Japan, everyone." Germany told us.

I smiled and sighed. Then someone began to rap there arms around me.

"Who's-?!" to my surprise Russia had his arms around me and his chin was on my shoulder. I blushed hard and it made me remember the kiss.

"Let us play fair, da?" he smiles and takes my chin and kisses me passionately.

Everyone stood there in shock even Belarus. I try to push him away but he just pulls me in closer to him.

"DUDE!" America tried to split us. "France, England, A little help!" France and England pull us apart and I'm just staring into space of what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I' really sorry that I haven't been updating guys. I'm having troubles at school and my laptop was taken away until my grades are okay. And since I have Thanksgiving Break and nothing else to do with my life I have the opportunity to update! YAY! Anyway it will be like this for a while so, I'm sorry and I'll try my best to make the chapters long(2,000 words max) and make as enjoyable as possible. Thanks.**_

* * *

"Mathew. Mathew!" England was almost yelling my name.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw Russia in a chair tied up. "What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'What happened'? Ivan kissed you!" Alfred told me.

I blushed remembering Russia passionate kiss. Then I mumble and hide my face. "How did this happen?"

Russia somehow got untied and rapped his arms around me again. "You can't run away, Mathew." He kissed my cheek and picked me up bridal style and ran away from everyone.

"HEY!" Alfred, Francis, and Arthur said all at the same time running after Russia and I.

"W-What are you doing?!" I asked Russia.

"Somewhere were we can talk, alone." Russia said running faster into a room and closed the door and locked it.

"W-What are you-!" Russia covered my mouth and shushed me until America, England, and France ran by.

"Good. They're gone." Russia uncovered my mouth and sighed with relieve.

"U-Um. . ." I blushed looking away from Russia.

"Canada." Russia lifted my chin and kissed me.

"Mm!" I tried pulling away, but Russia pulled me in more making the kiss deeper. "Mm." I held my breath as Russia slipped his tongue into my mouth. "Hmm." I began to feel funny. Russia pulled away his lips, but he kept me close to him and his right hand started to go up my shirt. "R-Russia!" I panicked.

"Shhhh." Russia shushed me and went to my stomach and licked it, then he kissed my chest. "It's sweet." He then started to lick my nipples and it made me make a strange noise.

_'Was that me?!' _I thought to myself as Russia looked at me.

"Cute." Russia said continuing licking my nipples.

I then started to feel funny again and I felt Russia's hand go down to my v-line and down my pants. I again let out a strange noise like before and quivered. "P-Please stop." I was almost in tears. Russia stopped and looked at me and kissed me on the lips then the forehead.

"I'm sorry." Russia kissed my collar bone and made a hickey and then pulled himself away licking his lips. "Since you're not ready I'll give you that, and that proves your mine, da."

I was red as red as a tomato and embarrassed from Russia seeing my body and him doing those things to me. I then sat on the floor looking at him.

"I'll come back for you just like when we were kids." Russia said with a smirk.

I didn't know what he was talking about, but it felt so familiar. "Huh?"

"You'll remember soon enough." He smiled and left the locked room and closed it again.

And all I did was stare blankly at the door and clench my clothes. "Why me?" I then put my hand over the hickey that Russia had left. "Ivan." I then got up and opened the door.

"Canada-san?" A voice said.

"Huh?" I turned my head and saw Japan. "J-Japan."

"What are you doing in there?" Japan asked.

"I-I u-umm-" I hesitated in answering.

"Canada-san? Is that?! A LOVE MARK?!" Japan said with no emotion in his eyes, but had a surprised expression with his mouth and eyebrows.

"I UM. . . yes. . ." I nodded mumbling my words blushing like a bright tomato.

"Who is it from?!" Japan sounded excited about this juicy information.

"C-Can you not tell anyone please, Japan?" I asked him.

"I pinky-promise." He held out his pinky.

"R-Remember if you tell you have to cut off your pinky." I told him making the promise.

"I know. So tell me, who is it?" Japan said.

"I-It was R-Russia." I told him hiding my face in my hand in embarrassment.

Japan covered his mouth in shock and holds my hands. "I'm sorry for your future Canada-san."

"W-What do you mean Japan?" I asked him in curiosity and worry.

"Russia is a player, rough, and a heartbreaking person. Do not get involved with him unless you want bad things to happen to you, okay?" Japan warned me.

"O-Okay. I-I'll try, but he's always after me." I confessed to him.

"Canada-san, as a friend I'll help you out a little because of the Olympics and training." Japan told me.

"T-Thank you Japan. That means a lot, also can you help me hide this mark so I don't worry America and the rest?" I asked him.

"Why of course I'll help you Canada-san." Japan said pulling out a makeup kit. "Now stay still so I can cover it." Japan began to cover the hickey and in five to six minutes he was done covering it and he wiped his forehead in success. "It's done. Here." Japan hands me a mirror.

"Oh wow! Japan where did you learn to do that?!" I asked Japan in a shock and a bit of curiosity.

"I actually learned it from China and Taiwan." Japan answered blushing a bit.

"It's really good you can barley tell there's anything there! It's amazing!" I told Japan without studdering.

"Please stop it's a bit embarrassing." Japan told me.

"But, it really it amazing Japan. Thank you so much." I thanked him the say his culture does and bow respectfully.

"It was nothing really. Thank you Canada-san for letting me help you." Japan bowed back.

"A-Anyway I got to get going Alfred and everyone is looking of me." I told Japan before leaving.

"Okay, be careful!" Japan said waving.

I ran around for America, England and France hoping that they wouldn't be so worried about me.

"MAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEWW!" Alfred came running at me and tackled me while hugging me.

"A-Alfred!" I said in surprise.

"Where were you man?! I thought you were dead!" Alfred started to cry.

"B-But I'm not dead." I told him giggling a bit.

"So what happened to you two?" Alfred asked me in a serious tone with tears still in his eyes.

I knew I had to lie so I said, "I don't remember I blacked out and Japan found me in a office like room."

"Okay." Alfred sighed in relieve and looked at me again. "Can we have lunch now?" He asked.

"As long as it's not made by England." I said with a giggle.

"Hahaha! Nice one Mattie!" Alfred laughed happily.

"What did you say!?" England said as he ran into our site with France.

"He isn't wrong Arthur." France confessed making England feel bad.

"Well I'll have you know all the food I make has been passed down my family for generations!" England said.

"Yeah, Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." America said.

"Shut it you twat!" England yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the REALLY late update it's been hard for the passed few weeks and I was trying to update but Tests, book reports, tons of homework and detention for my pour grades. Anyway I'm here now on Christmas break so I can write YAY! Anyway let us start the 6th chapter.**_

* * *

When I got home, after I went and had lunch with Alfred, I went to my bedroom to change into my skiing gear. I was really happy when I left my house to the mountains and to my private cabin. I loved going there it made me think that I was the only person in the world where no one could judge me or pick on me.

"Ski's, ski boots, ski poles, goggles, helmet, sunglasses, and duffel bag. All check." I said to myself. "Now for the snowboarding equipment and gear. Jacket, pants, socks, gloves, beanie, snowboard and bindings. All check, great now we just need to pack for the month." I said folding clothes into a large suitcase.

I sigh and look at the picture frame of Ivan and I. _'We look so happy. Did I really love him or something like that.'_ I thought to myself. _'Why don't I remember this so why?'_ I was in deep thought of why I didn't remember this. I put it in my coat pocket.

Then my phone started ringing, it was an unknown number. I answered it. "Bonjour?"

"Privet Met'yu." A mans voice said.

I knew this voice but, I had to ask to make sure. "Who are you?"

I heard a small laugh before he talked again. "I know you know it's me Matthew."

"Oui, I don't think anyone will forget your thick Russian accent." I answered. "I just wanted to make sure."

"So I heard you're going to the mountains for practice for a month, da?" He asked.

"U-Um, oui, h-how did you know?" I answered.

"I asked your brother where you were going to go for your training." He answered with no hesitation.

"A-Anyway, why did you want to know?" I asked.

"You'll see." I heard a giggle behind the phone and worried a little.

"W-What do you mean 'You'll see'?" I asked quickly.

"You'll see. YA tebya lyublyu, Mat'yu." He said and hung up.

"What did he say?" I questioned because, I didn't know much Russian. I just sighed and put away my phone and continued packing.

After around almost an hour of packing and making sure I had everything I carried everything outside until my ride arrived. My ride finally got here and it was England driving.

"E-England?" I questioned.

"What is it Matthew?" He asked.

"I-I thought that France was picking me up?"

"France told me to get you 'cause he had to take care of some things."

"Oh."

"Get your stuff and put it in the back and the trunk."

"Okay it will take me just a little 'cause I have a lot of stuff."

"Okay, I'll wait."

I left and went to get my stuff and put it in the trunk of England's car and in the back. When I was done I got in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Ready?" England asked.

"Y-Yes, let's go." I told him.

England starts the car and starts driving.

"So, I heard your going to the mountains for training, alone, is that true?"

"W-Who told you that?"

"Alfred has quite a mouth you know."

_'Damn it Alfred did you tell EVERYBODY?!'_ I thought.

"I'm asking though because Alfred said your going alone and it makes me worry a little about you Matthew since you're so clumsy and forgetful about things."

England looked really worried about me so I smiled and giggled a little.

"D-Don't worry England, if anything happens I'll call you, Alfred or France." I told him.

England smiled and sighed with relief.

"Good, I don't want anything happening to you Matthew." He said ruffling my hair with his eyes still on the road.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed the picture frame and pulled it to my lap.

"England?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"Why don't I remember this?" I said looked at the frame rubbing the sides with my thumbs.

England looked over at me then looked back at the road with a sigh.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as if he was worried about my reaction.

"O-Oui, please tell me." I said.

He sighed before he started to talk again.

"Well, when you were younger France and I paid more attention to Alfred because, he would get into so much trouble. But, since you were mostly left alone with Kumajiro you liked to go behind the house we lived in and go into the woods. After a few weeks you kept going into the woods after every meal then France and I found it strange so we followed you and saw you playing in the flowers and water with Ivan, also known as Russia, you looked so happy but, we couldn't have that for long." He said then stopped for a second before continuing. "When we saw that we immediately took action because, we didn't want you getting involved with Russia. So, two days after we found you with Ivan I asked you to come to the basement to talk and we did but. . ." England stopped again.

"B-But what?" I became very curious.

"I was about to erase your memory of Ivan but, you fought back and you where violent for the first time every since you where born. You screamed, scratched, bit-" England pulled over the car and put his head on the steering wheel and he was shaking.

"E-England?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mattie, I'm so sorry." England was crying and apologizing.

I hugged England.

"Remembering you screaming and crying is too painful. . . I don't want that to happen again. . . I didn't want to hurt you. . . You loved Ivan more than your own family." England said between breaths.

"Arthur." I hugged him tighter as he hugged me back.

"I had to knock you out. . . Just to erase your memory." England began to bawl because he was so sad remembering the past.

I was about to cry as well because it explains why I'm scared of being hit by others. England stops hugging me and wipes his tears away and I do the same.

"I'm sorry Matthew, for everything, and sorry for getting your coat a bit damp." He said.

"I-It's okay, it's in the past now." I told him with a smile. "What matters now is now and the future."

"Right." He ruffled my hair and kissed the top on my head. "You and Alfred are precious to me and I don't want anything to happen you the two of you."

I smiled happily. "Oui."

"Now lets get back on the road, shall we?" He asked.

"Oui." I nodded and smiled wider and Kumajiro popped out of the pile of skiing equipment and crawled to my lap. "Kumajiro."

"Who are you?" Kumajiro looked at the both of us and lifting one of his front paws.

"Canada; England." We said in unison.

We chuckled and England started to drive again. We talked about the trades we had coming in from different countries especially from Japan. Then after around and hour or two we finally made it to my destination.

"Do you need any help?" England asked.

"Y-Yeah can you get the bags from the trunk and bring them to the living room?" I asked nicely.

"Sure." He popped the trunk and got the bags out of the trunk and carried all of them into the cabin I was staying in. "Whoa Canada, how did you get a cabin like this?" England asked.

The cabin was super, it had two stories with three master bedrooms with three large bathrooms. The kitchen was big enough to fit all staff of a restaurant it also had a quite large bar with nine shelves filed with alcohol and may types of liquor. The living room had a 90" plasma flat screen T.V. with the latest gaming consuls, games, HD channels, it's hooked to the internet at all times, has surround sound and has a 3D effect, which means it comes with 3D glasses. The living room also had a large glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with long leather couches and wood floors with carpets and lamps that where as tall as England. The stairs were also wood and the halls but, when you got to the office it was soft think carpet not showing any wood with three large computer screens on a large wooden desk, two are touch screens, with a green illuminating keyboard and mouse, PC games that looked really expensive gaming equipment, a recliner, a leather swivel chair, and pictures and posters of video games where on the wall. And the last room was a large party room with a pool table, air hockey, hoops, arcade games, a hot tub, a mini fridge, recliners and a couch, another plasma flat screen T.V. and a separate room for a large swimming pool that can change into a sidewalk.**(A/N: Those exist I saw it in a video advertisement and other media.)**

"I just had extra money that's all." I told him. "Before you leave would you like a quick drink?" I then asked.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I want to though because, you went through so much for me. It's the least I can do."

"Do you feel bad about this that much?"

"O-Oui."

England sighed and looked at me.

"Fine, but lets get your stuff in your "Mansion Cabin" and into your bedroom so if anything happens your things are already in your room." England said with a smile as I helped him get my stuff into my room so I don't have to do it later.

When we got done England and I went to the bar in the kitchen to get drinks. And a man in a butler outfit came out of the kitchen.

"C-CANADA?!" England shouted in surprise.

"W-What?!" I said in shock.

"You have butlers?!" He looked at me with a shocked look.

"Y-Yeah, I have four butlers, six maids, two chefs, and one mixologist." I confessed in a blush.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE THIS?!" England was quite shocked.

The mixologist then came out and cleaned the bar a little before asked what we would like.

"May I get you something Young Master?" The mixologist asked.

"Young Master?" England asked.

"It's a long story." I told him. "Anyway I'll have the usual Nathan."

"And you?" He looked at England.

"What do you have?" He asked.

Nathan gave him a menu with all alcohol, beer, liquor, ect.

"Hmm. . . I'll have Three Ships Premium Select Whiskey 'Aged 5 Years' mate." England told him.

"Got it." Nathan started on England's drink and then on mine, he did a few tricks and flipped and shook the liquor. After around ten minutes Nathan gave us our drinks and I got a blue martini with the salt on the rim and a time on the side.

"I didn't know you liked martinis Canada." England said with a giggle.

"I love them as much as I love my pancakes with syrup." I smiled taking a sip.

"I just never thought that you would drink something like that."

"Why?"

"It's just a feminine drink."

"Hey, I can't help it if I like it." I said blushing.

England giggled and ruffled my hair then drank his whiskey.

* * *

_**Hey, I got done YAY! I wanted to have England and Canada get drunk and get Russia jealious about England being so close to Canada. What do you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The italicized words are a different language and will be numbered if you wanna know what that word(s) mean (they will be at the end of the chapter) and thank you for commenting on my Fanfic your comments make me wanna write more for you guys! So thanks._**

* * *

Canada's P.O.V.

I wake up and feel something warm wrapped around my body. It was so warm I didn't want to move or even open my eyes but, once my mind was completely awake I slowly open my eyes and rub one. Once I saw where the warmth was coming from I jumped out of bed and landed on my back with a major headache. I also realized that I didn't have a shirt on and my pants wear undone. Then England woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"A-Arthur?" I asked.

"What is it, Matthew?"

"What happened last night?" I asked as we looked at each other.

We looked at each other in a panic and we started to sweat.

"We didn't do, what I think we did, right?" England asked.

"W-What if we did?" I asked back.

"Then lets go ask the bartender." He said.

I wasn't listening to anything and just started to panic.

"Matthew lets go and asked your bartender." He said louder shaking my shoulders.

I finally snap out of it and I nod my head as I stand up to button my pants.

"O-Okay." I said.

We went downstairs to the bar but Nathan wasn't there. All there was a guy named Lev.

"Lev were's Nathan?" I asked.

"Oh, he's off today." He said in a Russian accent. "Why do you ask?"

"We need to know what happened last night." England said in a loud tone.

"Oh your two looked like love birds last night." He said playfully.

"You're kidding right?" England said blushing a little.

"_Netu(1)_, he're to prove it." He showed us a picture of us, on his phone, at the bar where we where almost naked.

I blushed and tried to cover my eyes as England turned a bright red and stood there in shock.

"Y-Y-You didn't send that to anyone did you?!" England's words were shaky.

"I-" Lev was cut off by someones hand. It was Nathan.

"N-Nathan." I shouted then looked at Lev. "I thought you said he was off."

"Oops." Is all he said.

"Then can you tell us what happened last night?" England asked.

". . ." He didn't say anything.

"W-What's wrong Nathan?" I asked.

He pointed to his neck then his mouth.

"You can't speak cause of a sore throat?" I asked.

He nodded and looked at Lev with a sharp glare.

"_Chto(2)_?" He asked.

Nathan grabbed Lev by the collar and dragged him to the back door and opened it.

"_Chto ty delayesh'(3)?_" He said in a bit of a panic.

Nathan then kicked him outside and locked all the doors and walked away.

"Nathan! Nathan! Please let me in Lev will be a good boy!" Lev was yelling and pawing the large window like a dog.

Nathan didn't look back and kept walking. Nathan went behind the bar and grabbed our clothes and handed them to us.

"N-Nathan, then can you tell us about last night?" I asked him before he walked off.

Nathan shook his head and pointed to his head and shrugged.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

He nodded then bowed but, before he left he patted my head with a smile and walked away.

"Just our luck, how are we going to find out about it now?" England asked himself.

Just then, two maids walked past us carrying laundry and talking in Italian.

"_Hai sentito quei rumori ieri sera Alice(4)?_" She asked the other girl.

"_Sì, erano un po 'forte, non fosse che Alina. Sembrava che proveniva dal piano di sopra.(5)_" She answered her.

"_Oh mon dieu(6)_, I think we did!" I panicked and started to scratch my head like crazy.

"H-Hey, stop Matthew your going to hurt yourself." He stopped my hands and looked me in the eyes, I blushed. "Matthew, you're like a son to me I would never do something like that to you, ever." He told me in a clamming voice. "So Lets just get this our of the way for now until we really found an answer." He continued and patted my head to comfort me.

"O-Okay." I answered.

"Alright then I'll go get my clothes on and I'll leave. Okay?"

"Alright, and um, I don't remember if i said this but thank you for having a few drinks with me."

"It was no problem." He answered.

He put everything back on and went to the coat rack and got his things. Then left.

"I wish I could remember what happened." I told myself.

I look at my clothes and go up stairs to put them in a hamper and get changed into new clothes. Right as I got new pants on the door rang.**_(A/N: He's shirtless.)_**

"Did England forget something?" I went downstairs to answer but Nathan had already answered and he looked paler than usual.

"Who's there?" I shouted and then Nathan was knocked out and a familiar figure came into my view. "R-Russia!? What did you do with Nathan?!" I yelled.

"Don't worry I only knocked him out for a little he should be fine later." He said with a dark aura.

"W-Why are you here." I asked trying too be brave.

"Why? To see you." His aura got darker and scarier than normal. "You also look very beautiful without a shirt."

He walked over to the couch nearby and laid Nathan down. He then began to walk up the stairs I ran into my room with fear and embarrassment.

He knocked on my door and I ran to my window but it was frozen shut. "Come on now I wont bite. . . A lot." That comment made me get goosebumps.

Russia then opened the door but, he broke the knob, then he shut the door behind him.

"Lets have some fun, da?" He said in a dark voice.

-flashback for more info-

Nathan's P.O.V.

"You two are drunk." I point out and sigh. "Hey Lev! Come out here _si vous plaît_.(7)" I holler.

"_Da(8)_? What is it Nathan?" He asked.

I pointed to the two men hugging and holding hands passed out on the table. Master Matthew had taken off his jacket and shirt, I had to stop him from taking off his pants, and his friend only wearing his underwear. He smiled and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Master Ivan likes Master Matthew, _da_?" He asked with a wide grin.

"_O-Oui(9)_, why?" I then thought of something. "W-Wait your not gonna-?!"

"_Da_! I can't wait." I sighed and picked up Master Matthew while Lev picked up the Masters friend.

"_Syn trakhayutsaya!(10) _He's heavy!" Lev said stumbling a bit.

I was lucky to be carrying Master Matthew on my back he was really light despite how he looks. We get to Master Matthew's bedroom and laid them both on his bed and cover them up.

"Why are we doing this Lev?" I asked.

"Because the bedrooms are filled with Master Matthew's gear and extra storage." He said with a grin.

I sigh and look at the two as they slowly move together like father and son or a married couple.

"Nathan? Are you jealous?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"S-Shut up." I look away from him.

"Nathan?" He called my name and I looked at him.

He kissed me like he would always do and I stomp out of the room embarrassed and mad.

"_Bon sang!(11)_" I said going back to the bar.

But Lev stopped me and pulled me into another kiss. "Lets have some fun tonight, Nathan.~"

I blush as we continued to kiss.

-morning-

I woke up with a sore throat and a sore ass. Lev went too far that time.

* * *

(1) nope; (2) what; (3) what are you doing; (4) Did you hear those noises last night Alice; (5) Yeah, they were a bit loud weren't they Alina. It sounded like it was coming from upstairs; (6) oh god; (7) If you please; (8) yes; (9) yes; (10) son of a fuck; (11) damn it

**_Bartenders in love my best idea ever. Anyway the next chapter will have a bit of lemon in it so. . . yeah. . . have an awesome. . . candy. . . sweet. . . nutella. . . sandwitch? yeah~_**


End file.
